The Future of Fairy Tail
by Serenity Fernandes
Summary: This story focuses on the perspective of Serenity Fernandes, the daughter of Jellal/Gerard Fernandes and Erza Scarlet, as she, her twin brother Locke and their friend Haru Dragneel travel back in time to the Grand Magic Games in the year X791 to try to save their future from destruction. Will these three future members of Fairy Tail be able to stop those horrible events?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. I only own Serenity Fernandes, Locke Fernandes and Haru Dragneel.**

**Author's Note: This is going to be following my OC Serenity, I will try to keep it in third person perspective but I may switch it later. Also I know the way I write is going to bother people but this is the easiest way for me to write and I like writing like this so if you don't like it then don't read or review the story because I doubt I'll change my writing style. Also **_**Italics**_** mean flashbacks as of right now, I need to figure out what to use for when they are thinking something**

Prologue

_Flashback_

_A young girl with long blue hair and brown eyes with a red tattoo under the right eye runs through some woods followed by a young boy with short somewhat spiky scarlet hair and a young girl with long pink hair in two spiky pigtails, they quickly duck past some trees heading to a small house out in the woods._

_"Quickly, we need to get there before its too late!" The blue haired girl said to her friends as she looked back at them._

_"But Serenity, what're we gonna do when we get there? They're just gonna destroy the house." The scarlet haired boy replied shaking his head at the blue haired girl._

_"Papa said he has a plan, Locke...but we need to be there for it to work." Serenity said before looking at her brother then the pink haired girl. "So you and Haru keep up alright?"_

_"You don't gotta tell me to keep up." The pink haired girl named Haru said smirking._

_"Come on, I don't think anyone followed us out here." Serenity said as she grabbed and turned the doorknob opening the door._

_"Papa should be in the back room along with Mama right?" Locke asked after Serenity had closed the door behind them._

_"Yeah, Papa said that Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu might be here too." Serenity said as she quickly headed down a hallway._

_"I just hope this works cause if we're caught trying something like this then we're as good as dead." Locke said looking down as he followed his sister_

_"Aren't we good as dead anyway?" Haru asked as she walked next to Locke_

_"Thats right so what do we really have to lose by trying this?" Serenity replied as she stopped infront of a door. "I can hear Mama and Papa's voices so they are both there."_

_"I can hear my Mama and Papa's voices too!" Haru said with her ear pressed against the door._

_"What are we waiting for then?" Locke asked as he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door._

_Standing in the middle of the room was a man with short somewhat spiky blue hair with a red tattoo under his right eye, a woman with long scarlet hair, a woman with long blonde hair and a man with short spiky pink hair. They were talking to each other until the children entered the room._

_"I'm glad to see that you all here unhurt." The blue haired man said as he kneeled down before turning slightly to look at the scarlet haired woman. "See Erza? I told you that they'd be okay."_

_"We managed to sneak out of town without being seen, Papa" Serenity said walking over to the man and hugging him._

_"Don't worry, Mama. We were careful." Locke said running over and hugging the scarlet haired woman._

_"You were right, Gerard. I shouldn't have doubted them." Erza said smiling as she hugged Locke. "I'm proud of you both."_

_"Thank you, Mama." Both Serenity and Locke replied together._

_"Did you get into any trouble, Haru?" The blonde haired woman asked as she knelt down infront of Haru._

_"Nah, not really." Haru said with a smirk. "I did light a few monsters on fire though..."_

_"Thata girl, Haru!" The pink haired man replied giving a thumbs up._

_"Natsu, don't encourage her!" The blonde haired woman said frowning at the pink haired man._

_"Aw come on, Lucy! Let her have some fun!" Natsu said smiling at the blonde haired woman._

_"You never change, Natsu." Lucy said sighing with a smile._

_Suddenly the ground and house started to shake around them_

_"Tch, looks like they've found us!" Erza said as the ground started to shake more violently. "Gerard, its now or never."_

_"Serenity, I need you to listen very carefully." Gerard said looking straight into his daughter's eyes._

_"I will, Papa." Serenity said looking at her father's concerned face._

_"I know I told you not to use this cloak until you were older but we really don't have a choice anymore." Gerard said sighing. "I need you to Requip into your Cloak of Chronos, use its power to go back to the Grand Magic Games in the year X791. Thats when everything started to fall apart...I hate that I have to ask all three of you to do this but...all of you need to find a way to stop the events that caused this from happening. You must also try to avoid making contact with our past selves, we don't know what will happen if you run into them."_

_"We will try our best, Papa." Serenity said as both Locke and Haru nodded their heads before they heard and felt a loud crashing sound from the front of the house._

_"We don't have any time left! Serenity, hurry and use the Cloak of Chronos while we try to stall them." Gerard said as he looked at Erza, Natsu and Lucy._

_"Be careful, Mama and Papa...You too, Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu." Serenity said as she started to glow._

_"We'll be alright, just you wait. We'll have a big surprised for all of you when you come back." Natsu said smiling._

_"You better mean that, Papa!" Haru said as Serenity's clothes changed into a white and black skin tight suit equipped with a cape with numbers all over the clothing._

_"Take care all of you." Erza said smiling before she ran off towards the front of the house with Gerard, Lucy and Natsu._

_"Locke, Haru...come and hold my hands so I can use the magic on all of us." Serenity said with her head down._

_"Right..." Locke said as he walked over to Serenity's right side and grabbed her right hand._

_"Yeah..." Haru said as she grabbed Serenity's left hand._

_"Papa, Mama, Aunt Lucy, Uncle Natsu and everyone else...I promise that we will save you all!" Serenity said as a magic circle appeared on the ground underneath their feet and started to glow._

_"Thats a Fairy Tail promise!" All three of them yelled as they disappeared in the magic_

_~End Flashback~_

"How do you think they're doing in our time, Serenity?" Locked asked as he walked over to his sister. "Its already been 3 days since we arrived in this time."

"They're fine. They are our parents and some of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail after all" Serenity said smiling. "Anyway we need to start our search again, the Games officially start tomorrow so we'll probably have better luck then."

"Yeah, we gotta do this for our parents!" Haru said walking up behind them. "Not to mention we'll get to actually see our parents fight instead of hearing stories about them."

"Haru, we should focus on looking for clues first...but I suppose that watching some fights might not be bad since they could give us clues too." Serenity said before shaking her head. "But thats enough about that, lets get to work now."

The three put on some diguises they made then quickly headed out into the town to search for the clues...little did they know that they didn't go undetected...

**Alright thats the first part done, let me know if I should continue with this or not. This is my first story so I'm sure there are a ton of mistakes, I will try to correct them in the future. If I decide to continue with this story then don't expect me to update this right away, I need to change a few things about it and some of the events. I feel I should also mention that I thought up this idea before I knew about Future Rogue and all that other stuff that happened so this may or may not follow what happened in the manga, if it does then updates will be really slow because I need to reread that arc of the manga. Oh and forgive me if any of them are OOC, I'm still trying to get into writing for them. If you have any questions about anything then feel free to ask, anyway I hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. I only own Serenity Fernandes, Locke Fernandes and Haru Dragneel.**

**Author's Note: I know some people will be upset but I might skip past a few fights or events because this is supposed to follow Serenity so she won't be present at all the fights and events since she is supposed to avoid meeting with parents from this time, I also want to remind people that this may or may not follow the manga exactly since I came up with this idea before similar plots happened in the manga. Oh and some chapters might be shorter than the others. So you've been warned...lol**

Chapter 1

Three hooded figures hidden in the shadows of nearby trees silently watched as large groups of people made their way towards the arena, slowly the people started to enter leaving most of the town quiet.

"So today the matches officially start huh?" Serenity said as she continued to watch people walk inside the arena.

"Yeah, I heard that almost the entire town is going to be there watching them." Locke said fixing his hood.

"Well then I suppose this is as good a time as any to search, it should be easier for us to look for clues now since we won't have to worry about alot of people seeing us." Serenity said looking at her brother and Haru.

"Good idea, Serenity. We can probably search all those places we couldn't yesterday because of the crowds." Locke said nodding.

"We seriously can't watch any of the matches?" Haru said with her arms crossed.

"Maybe if we get enough searching done today we can go see whatever matches are left, how about that?" Serenity asked looking at Haru.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that." Haru said looking to the side pouting.

"We'd better get to it then, right Serenity?" Locke asked as he looked at his sister with a smile.

"Thats right. Lets stick together for now, I don't think it would be a good idea to split up yet." Serenity said as she started to walk towards some shops.

"Haru would probably either cause or get into alot of trouble." Locke said laughing as he followed his sister.

"I would not!" Haru said as she walked up to Locke and punched his arm.

"Yeah you would, you and your dad were always getting into trouble." Locke said rubbing his arm.

"We weren't causing trouble, we were having fun." Haru said as she glared at him.

"Haru, just stay with us. And Locke, stop teasing her about her troublemaking." Serenity said shaking her head with a sigh.

"You're right, sorry Serenity." Locke said looking at Serenity.

"Same, I'm sorry too." Haru said looking at the ground then at Serenity.

"Don't worry about it, you two. Now lets try to finish searching early enough today to catch one of the matches." Serenity said smiling.

"Alright!" Locke and Haru yelled together as they cheered.

~A couple hours of searching later~

"Seriously Haru, did you have to do that?" Serenity asked as they headed back to their hideout.

"Sorry but I thought he was stalking us!" Haru replied waving her arms around.

"You didn't have to burn that man's clothes though, Haru. We had to call off the search for today and everything." Locke said shaking his head.

"All that man wanted was to know directions to the arena. I've never been so embarrassed in my life." Serenity said as she sighed.

"I'm really sorry and I promise it won't happen again...so can we go to see the matches now?" Haru asked looking at Serenity.

"I think me and you should get back to searching for clues, Haru." Locke said grabbing Haru's hand.

"Huh? How come?!" Haru asked as she looked at Locke.

"I think Serenity needs a break from searching for today after all that trouble, we've been causing alot of trouble for her lately so its only fair." Locke said as he started to pull Haru away before turning his head to look at his sister and wave.

"Thanks Locke." Serenity said smiling before she headed inside the arena and over to the stands. "Looks like I missed the last match of the day."

"Hold it right there! I want to have a word with Mystogan." A voice rang out from the stands as a man with black hair wearing a pair of glasses stands up and walks towards the battle area.

"Woah isn't that Lahar from the Magic Council? I wonder what he wants to talk to Mystogan about." Someone next to Serenity in the stands said to the person sitting next to him.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Serenity said out loud to herself.

"I know who you really are and I'm here to arrest you by force if need be." Lahar said as he stopped right infront of Mystogan.

"Who I really am? I am nobody of consequence." Mystogan said before walking away.

"Then you leave me no choice, I will unmask you myself!" Lahar said as he started to prepare some magic.

"Oh no, he is going to use wind magic on Papa...I need to stop him!" Serenity said as she started to run towards the battle area.

"Prepare yourself, Gerard Fernandes!" Lahar said as he sent wind magic aimed at Mystogan's head.

"No!" Serenity yelled as she jumped infront of Mystogan getting hit by the magic and dust cloud that was kicked up by the wind.

**Well thats the end of chapter one, I hope it was good. And you might be able to tell that I'm leaning more towards not following the manga exactly, and a cookie for whoever can guess what might happen at the start of the next chapter. Please feel free to PM me if you'd like to talk, I'm always open to talking to people. Anyway, thats enough out of me for now.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. I only own Serenity Fernandes, Locke Fernandes and Haru Dragneel.**

**Author's Note: Avoiding her parents didn't last very long now did it? I wanted to wait a little longer before having something like this happen but I couldn't really think of much else and it would've gotten boring so here we are, Serenity's unmasking infront of "Mystogan", Fairy Tail and Lahar. Oh and forgive me if I don't go into alot of detail describing the other members of Fairy Tail, most people know who they are anyway. And DenasiaIchigo, you get a cookie for guessing what happened XD Anyway onto the story**

Chapter 2

Slowly the dust covering the area started to clear enough to make out three people standing in the middle of the area, the members of the guilds and the people in the stands struggled to see what had happened to Mystogan and the mysterious person that jumped into the battle area.

"W-Who are you?" Mystogan asked as he squinted his eyes to see a brief glimpse of the mystery person's blue hair through the remaining dust.

"Who would dare get in the way of the official business of the Magic Council?!" Lahar yelled also catching sight of the person's blue hair but also seeing what looked to be a red tattoo on the person's face before the person fixed their hood.

"Sorry but now is not the time for that. Now people of Fairy Tail, follow me!" Serenity said before she kicked up the dust once again then she grabbed Mystogan's hand and started to run out of the arena with him.

"Where are you taking me?" Mystogan asked as he kept up with her but also looked back to see a few members of Fairy Tail following in the distance.

"Someplace where we can talk in private without the Council or other guilds hearing us, Gerard." Serenity said as she ducked past a few trees.

"I have alot of questions for you. Who are you? What are you doing here? And how do you know who I really am?" Gerard asked turning his head to look back at the girl infront of him.

"I will explain everything once everyone is at the hideout, I promise." Serenity said as stopped infront of a large rock then she let go of Gerard's hand and moved the rock to show there was a small campsite in a cave behind the rock. "Go inside, the others should be here soon."

"This had better not be a trap." Gerard said as he walked inside the cave.

"Why would I save you from the Council only to lure you into a trap? Believe me or not but I am a friend." Serenity said as the members of Fairy Tail that followed her slowly stopped infront of her with uncertain looks on their faces. "He is inside, please go in and I will explain why I had you all come here."

"So tell us why you've lead all of us here, speak or you'll have to deal with me!" Erza said with her arms crossed after she entered the cave along with the Fairy Tail members that were curious enough to follow.

"I will but two more people need to join us before I will tell you, they are a part of this as well." Serenity said looking at the entrance to the cave as two hooded figures walked inside not long after.

"I'm going to assume that we were waiting for these two? Now that they are here, tell us this instant!" Erza said looking at the hooded figures.

"Very well, my name is Serenity Fernandes." Serenity said pulling off her hood revealing her blue hair and red tattoo under her eye. "I am Gerard and Erza's daughter from the future."

"My name is Locke Fernandes, I'm Serenity's twin brother." Locke said stepping forward as he pulled off his hood to reveal his scarlet hair.

All the members of Fairy Tail that were present were speechless as they took in what they had heard

"K...k-k-kids!? With Gerard!" Erza yelled blushing as she looked at Serenity and Locke then at Gerard.

"I have kids...?" Gerard said still somewhat in shock.

"That is so adorable, right Mira?" A short white haired woman said looking at the woman with long white hair standing next to her.

"Yes Lisanna, it is so cute to see such cute children and from the future no less" Mira said smiling as she clapped her hands together in delight.

"Aren't you happy, Erza? You get to settle down and start a family with Gerard!" Lucy said happily.

"Aww crap! What're we gonna do, Pervert?! There's another Erza here!" Natsu said looking over at Gray with a somewhat scared look.

"I don't know what the heck we're gonna do. And who are you calling a pervert, Squinty eyes!?" Gray said she he turned to glare at Natsu.

"I wonder what my children with Gray-sama would look like?" A blue haired woman said as she blushed looking at Gray.

"Hey don't forget about me! The name is Haru Dragneel, I'm Natsu and Lucy's daughter from the future!" Haru said as she completely threw off her cloak and pointed at her chest with her thumb as her pink hair swayed in her pigtails.

"Eh?! Natsu and I have a daughter?!" Lucy said looking at Haru then at Natsu as he walked over to Haru then knelt down infront of her.

"So you're my kid?" Natsu said staring into Haru's eyes.

"Yep, I'm gonna be stronger than you someday just wait and see!" Haru said with a big grin.

"Heh heh, you're mine alright!" Natsu said with a grin as he messed up Haru's hair.

"When will you all be born?" Lisanna asked with a somewhat sad looking smile.

"The three of us will be born in X794 so that would be three years from now." Locke said looking at his parents then at Natsu and Lucy before everyone started to talk all at once.

"Well now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way, I think its time to tell you all why we are here" Serenity said after she coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Indeed, we'd all like to know what would make you travel back in time." Erza said looking at her daughter.

"Very well. The future we came from didn't start out bad, it was actually pretty normal like it is right now but some things started to change. It started out small at first but then small accidents turned into huge disasters, soon our world was covered in a horrible darkness which wanted to kill off anyone who opposed it." Serenity said frowning as she told the story. "Papa along with Mama, Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy started to research everything that had happened before the darkness took over. They managed to pinpoint the year and the possible location that things started to change but they couldn't figure out who had caused it, so they all decided that they should send a small group back to the past to find clues to the cause."

"But then why are you here? Shouldn't our future selves have come instead?" Lucy asked looking at Serenity.

"That was the original plan until Papa realized that they didn't have a way back to the past but I did." Serenity said as she nodded at Lucy. "One of my Requips is called the Cloak of Chronos, it allows me to travel through time. Papa then changed the plan so that I would go with whoever they picked to go...however both Papa and Aunt Lucy noticed a problem with the new plan, they weren't sure that I had enough magic or if my magic would be strong enough to be able to send myself along with two or three adults to the past."

"So our future selves must have decided that it would be easier to send children back in time rather than adults since they are alot smaller in size therefore it wouldn't take as much magic." Gerard said as crossed his arms in thought. "But I don't much like the thought of sending children to do a job that could be dangerous."

"None of you liked the idea in the future either but there really was much of a choice, we were being hunted so our time was short. We were attacked the very night that we decided to go back in time, your future selves volunteered to stall the creatures that were hunting us so we could go back in time." Serenity said looking down at the floor as if trying not to cry as Locke went to stand next to her. "We don't even know if any of you are alive in the future anymore, you all could've been killed after we left..."

"Shh...it'll be alright." Gerard said kneeling down and hugging Serenity and Locke.

"Yes, you two have been so strong on your own but now you have all of us to help you. So its okay, you don't have to hide how you feel anymore." Erza said kneeling next to Gerard before hugging the twins.

"Papa...Mama...We've missed you both so much!" Serenity and Locked yelled before they hugged their parents and started to cry.

"You don't have to pretend anymore yourself, Haru." Lucy said walking over to Natsu.

"But crying would make me look weak." Haru said trying not to cry.

"Naw it wouldn't. Its alright to cry, Haru. Everyone does it, even I do sometimes!" Natsu said with a small grin.

"Waah! Papa, Mama!" Haru said before she tackled both of her parents to the ground in a hug.

"I think the children should come stay with us in the Fairy Tail Lodge, they shouldn't stay out here by themselves." Erza said as stroked Serenity and Locke's heads.

"Thats a good idea! Erza and Gerard, you two can share a room together with Serenity and Locke. The same for Natsu and Lucy with Haru." Mira said smiling.

"W-Well I don't know about that, Mira." Lucy said blushing.

"But it would probably make the children feel better if they had their parents with them." Mira said looking at the children.

"You're right, I think we should do it." Erza said looking the twins then at Gerard.

"Then its settled! Lets head back and let the other guild members know." Mira said smiling. "Everyone will be so surprised!"

**And thats chapter 2 done, I think it came out pretty well. I tried to capture the surprise of the parents and the feelings of the children as they tried to act strong infront of their parents, I think I showed it good enough but I could probably do better. And I know Time Magic is complicated and has consequences for using it but I didn't know what else to do so if it bothers you then don't read it. Updates might be slow now because I need to think of ideas on what should happen next but I will try to make the wait worth it in the end, I hope you all understand. I'm still open to people PMing me if you have any questions or want to talk. Until next time, later everyone.**


End file.
